


Kitten

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [14]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Killian is jealous of the attention Emma gives to Henry's new pet (can be a cat or dog or something cute and cuddly). Emma finds it hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

"You are so sweet." Emma whispered. "So sweet, and cuddly and attentive. I can't believe I didn't want to keep you. Aren't you a good boy, hmm? Yes, you are."

"Mom!" Henry called from the kitchen where he was washing the dishes. He sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, kid. I can't help it, he's just so damn cute!" She heard herself say it and bit her tongue. "You did not hear that!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Henry called back.

"Good."

"But can you please stop cuddling him, it's getting so annoying."

"Hey, you wanted him, now you've got me hooked, so don't blame me!" A groan sounded from the chair beside her, and she looked sideways with an amused smile. "Something wrong, Killian?"

"You're giving that blasted creature more attention than me." Killian said, his eyes large and puppy-dog like.

"Oh, for God's sake, Killian, it's a kitten!" Emma said, trying very hard to bite back her laughter. Captain Hook, the most fearsome pirate of the seven seas, was jealous. Of a cat. It was all highly amusing.

Killian scowled at the animal. "Cats disagree with me. They're nasty, mean creatures, that claw your eyes out if you're not careful. Plus, they've gained the attention and affection of a lass I've been trying to gain for months. It's not fair."

"You sound like a five year-old." Emma scolded with a grin.

The cat, affectionately called Captain Swan (Henry's idea, not hers, she thought it was endearing though), also know as Furball (Killian's word, not hers), suddenly jumped from her lap onto Killian's, who froze immediately. "Get that thing off." he whined.

Emma did no such thing. She crossed her arms and watched with an amused expression as the kitten started to climb up on Killian's arms as Killian did his very best to shake it off without hurting it. Bad idea. The kitten now hooked its nails into his skin, making him gasp in fury. Emma burst into laughter. She had never before seen such an amusing sight, and she wasn't about to stop it. A kitten scaling the big bad pirate's arm while the pirate war red with fury.

"Swan, I swear to God, get this blasted thing off me. right. now." Killian hissed, as Emma doubled over.

"Killian, just grab him by his neck. Only the skin, though!" Henry said from the kitchen door, his voice skillfully masking the laughter that was written all over his face.

Killian did as Henry suggested and the kitten immediately let go off him,going slack. The pirate sighed and dropped the cat onto his lap. "First you make my lass like you more than me. Then you dig your nails into my skin. You are the devil itself." he said sternly to the cat and he brought his face closer.

"Killian, if you only knew how ridiculous you sound. And look." Emma said breathlessly, her laughing fit still not over.

Killian looked up indignantly. "You have more attention to this furball than for me! I can be jealous!" He turned back to the kitten, about to give it another piece of his mind. Captain Swan moved in and its little tongue darted out to lick Killian's nose. This was Emma's entire undoing.

She rolled off the couch with laughter, and now Henry was letting free his laughter as well. Killian sighed deeply as he appraised the cat. "Fine, you win, infernal creature." He set the cat on the ground, and it immediately started exploring again. It was a curious cat. It fit right in.

Emma recovered enough to push herself back on the couch and she looked at Killian with a smirk. "Come on. Admit it. You think he's cute!"

Killian's eyes widened. "I will do no such thing!" he said, slightly offended as Emma laughed again. "Cute." he muttered.

"Okay, the dishes are done. Can I now go play with Roland?" Henry said, wiping his hands on his jeans and Captain Swan perched on his shoulder. Emma wondered how the cat managed to stay there, but it looked quite comfy.

"Of course, Henry. Have fun!" Emma said, and Henry sped off. Emma pushed herself off the couch and moved to stand in front of her pirate with an amused grin. Killian looked up with a sour expression. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am not." was his brilliant retort.

"Are too and don't deny it." she said, pushing his arms away and straddling his lap. His arms came around her waist out of habit, but he didn't look at her. She had to push up his face, and she kissed him softly. "That cat, cute as it may be, has nothing at all on you."

His signature smirk suddenly adorned his face again, and he pulled her hips tighter against his, making them both gasp as their crotches rubbed together. "Really, love? Why. don't. you. prove. it?" he whispered slowly, sensually in her ear, making shivers run down her spine. She leaned down and crashed her lips on his. He groaned, burying his hand in her hair to hold her there.

"Come to the bedroom then, pirate." she whispered. "I'll give you all the attention you so desire." She pushed off of him and walked to their bedroom, giving her hips an extra sway in them.

"You minx." Killian growled in her ear, and her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't heard him coming. His arms wrapped around her and he lifted her up, before carrying her over to the bed and depositing her on it. "Show me then." he said. With a smirk, she pulled him on top of her.

**—CS—**

Later, when they were a tangled mess of limbs, Emma traced her fingers over his chest and through that incredibly sexy chest hair. "Do you believe me now?" she said, still a little breathless from all the pleasure she gave and received in equal measure.

Killian tightened his arm around her and kissed her gently. "I think I do. But maybe you need to show me again."

She smirked. "As you wish, pirate."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
